The Incident
by shadowpanda101
Summary: All Reed wants is a peaceful day. Unfortunatly, that doesn't happen. Rated because of my paranoia. ReedSue


Hey there everyone! More writing from me ^-^! Well, I've been wanting to write this for a while now and I finally have! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

A peaceful day.

That was all Reed Richards had been asking for today, a nice, quiet, serene day that would allow him some time to work on the incomplete inventions that had been collecting dust for some months. He didn't want to have to deal with any Doombots, alien invasions, or the childish games of his teammates. Well, the first two weren't a problem; it was the latter that forced him into a change of plans.

As per usual, Johnny had done something; Reed hadn't bothered to find out what, to irritate the scientist's best friend, Ben. This caused the expected action of the rocky man chasing the fiery boy, hoping to clobber him. Normally, this was a common routine that Reed had adjusted himself to as his years on the FF progressed. Today, however, the routine changed.

Instead of fighting, Johnny had decided to hide from Ben, an action that happened rarely. This wouldn't have been a problem except Johnny's hiding place? Reed's lab. The fiery teen had come in through the elevator, asking for a few minutes of cover to give his pursuer a chance to calm down. Reed decided that Johnny couldn't do much harm, provided he could be quiet and not touch anything.

For what seemed liked a few minutes, things were perfectly fine. After that, the FF leader starting hearing a faint tap. He noticed that his teammate was tapping his foot, unable to keep up his end of the deal. Normally, such a weak noise wouldn't bother Reed when he was in deep thought. This time though, the noise couldn't remove itself from his head. It was grating at his skull like claws on a chalkboard. The scientist had told the teen that he could help in constructing his current invention, anything to make the mental pain stop.

Johnny agreed and starting working on the machine. In truth, Reed had done most of the work on building the invention; all Johnny had to do was tighten a few bolts the scientist had neglected. Simple, right? Wrong!

Instead of tightening a _**bolt**_, Johnny had accidently started to loosen the opening for the power source. When Reed checked on him and noticed his mistake, he rushed over to the teen to try to correct it. Unfortunately, Johnny had already made the gap too wide, and a large stream of black goop made its way to the scientist.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Now Reed was standing in front of Johnny, covered in what gave off the appearance of motor oil. The teen was trying to suppress what was sure to be a major laughing fit. The scientist could barely hear the sound of whirring, indicating someone was about to enter the lab through the elevator. Reed could hear his best friend's gruff, raspy voice before he was even in sight.

"Yo Stretch, ya seen Flame-" The scientist saw his rocky teammate staring in bewilderment at the scene before him. The confusion quickly changed to agitation.

"Nice goin Matchstick! Now look what ya did!"

"Hey! What makes you think it was me?"

"You're holding a wrench Flamebrain! I'd be surprise if it wasn't you!" The two continued arguing, which gave Reed the perfect chance to make his escape. However, as he made his way to the elevator, Johnny and Ben suddenly became silent. "Hey Stretch, where ya goin?" the scientist didn't answer his teammate's question as he was lowered down. He continued to hear the two arguing above him until he reached the door. With a "_ding" _Reed found himself in the lower level of their home. As he was walking out, he noticed Susan turning the corner in his direction. As soon as they made facial contact, Sue had a confused look placed on her features.

"Reed, what ha-"

"Johnny." Was the short reply he gave her. He noticed that her face now had the look of annoyance. He walked past her and trailed to his room. As much as he would have (silently) loved to see the blonde scolding her brother, the scientist had a stronger urge to get the black gunk off of him.

"_Oh well, at least I'll be able to listen to some music." _Reed thought as his bedroom's door shut behind him. He then walked over to a small desk that resided next to his bathroom door. The FF leader pressed a small button on the table's corner, which caused a door to open on the main top. Rising from the top was one of the few non-scientific luxuries Reed built himself, a stereo with the color scheme similar to the team's uniforms.

The scientist knew (seeing as he had built their home) that each of the FF's rooms had a special opulence that was unique to them. Ben's room was designed to support his larger frame, Johnny's was fireproof, Susan had her drawing studio, and Reed's…well, Reed's room was soundproof.

While he wouldn't tell many people, Reed was a slight music addict. It had started when his mother had taught him the violin before she passed away. The FF leader loved the way the sounds would let him drift without much effort. After that, he continued to explore many different genres, ranging from classical to heavy metal. Although he tried to not let it interfere with his work, Reed could never find peace in his mind unless he had listened to at least one song a day. However, the scientist preferred to keep his love of music and his tastes surreptitious, simply because he didn't want people asking him a barrage of questions or get on his case for liking what some people would call eccentric music. He remembered even having to go to the music store in disguise in order to get the CD's of his favorite bands without the press hounding him

The scientist pressed a button that bore the FF's logo and the machine's lights flashed, indicating that it was on. Reed placed his finger on the touch screen menu, trying to find the right style to play, which, thankfully, wasn't a long search. As he pressed the band's name; a list of songs came up. The scientist pushed the option that would play all of the songs, which was followed by a sweet sound filling the room. Reed closed his eyes, enjoying the music for a brief moment, which was interrupted by the scientist feeling something sliding down his arm. Remembering the reason he came down here, the FF leader proceeded to the bathroom door, allowing the current song to echo on the walls.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Johnny's so gonna get it." Susan mumbled to herself as she walked through the hall. In her hand was Reed's black shirt and white slacks. The blonde had thought that she could at least give Reed a change of clothes, seeing as his suit was covered in a black slime that her brother had put on him. She continued her stroll until she was in front of the scientist's door. The blonde knocked on the hard steel, receiving nothing but silence. Sue figured that Reed was in his shower, so she opened the door and was bombarded with music.

Filling her teammate's room was the sound of an ominous tune. It seemed somewhat joyous, but felt as if it was hiding something sinister. The music was from a stereo that was next to the bathroom door. Susan had never before laid eyes on the piece of machinery and trailed over to it after laying Reed's clothes on his bed. The blonde looked at the screen in front and found the song's name and the band written in black blocky letters:

_Domination_

_Apocalyptica_

She could hear what seemed to be guitars along with the sounds from the unknown instrument. The blonde felt as if she had heard not only something similar to the instrument, but the melody it played as well. Susan could feel the music leading her mind out of Reed's bedroom and into a memory from a while ago.

Ben, Johnny, and she were standing at the bottom of the elevator leading to the lab, hearing their leader playing his favorite instrument, the violin. Once they got past Johnny's complaining (Classical music was not his favorite), they could hear Reed playing something out of routine. Usually, he played the piece they had recently found out was composed by his mother. This time however, the scientist was playing something else. The new tune sounded a little off, like it was supposed to be played on another instrument, but that wasn't what made the memory distinguishable to Susan, it was the sound of the melody itself.

It was beautiful.

It was twisted.

It was similar to the music playing in front of her.

The loud sound of splashing water tore Sue from her daydream, which was followed by the water stopping and footsteps. She started panicking; she figured Reed must've wanted his stereo a secret like his violin playing if she had never seen it before. Without thinking, she quickly turned herself invisible, just in time to hear someone stepping out of the bathroom.

What Susan saw was a rare sight. In front of her, unknown of her presence, was Reed. He was drying his hair on a navy blue towel with one of the same color wrapped around his waist. The blonde couldn't help but notice the toned physique of his body and how muscles seemed to grace every part of it. He wasn't quite as muscular as her brother, but was attractive nonetheless. She also couldn't help but to stare as the leftover beads of liquid rolled down his well-built frame. The scientist took the piece of cloth off his head and placed it on his shoulders, giving Sue a good view of his damp hair draping over his eyes. Susan couldn't believe the sight before her as the heat rose in her cheeks. She knew Reed was good-looking, but this brought it up to a new level for her.

The scientist started looking around and trailed over to his bed, noticing the clothes that lay at the bottom. He stared at them with a thoughtful expression on his face. Susan thought that he must've been wondering if he had laid them out himself or not. She took the moment to regain her thoughts and gently run out of the room, hoping that the music would cover the loud sound of the door.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed sat quietly on the couch in the living room, a black covered book in his hands. He figured that if he couldn't work in his lab without interruption, he could at least read some in his book. He was dressed in his black shirt and white slacks, to which he still couldn't remember if he had gotten them out or not. He was enjoying his moments of peace when he heard several soft clicks. The scientist turned to face Susan, who was dressed in her yellow and black shirt, jeans, and stilettos (_"That explains the clicking." _Reed thought to himself). She trailed into the spot on the couch next to him, placing her arms on the top of the plush exterior.

"Hey." Was her only word to him. Reed slightly smirked and closed his book, keeping the page number and paragraph stored in his head.

"Hey." Was his reply.

"Say Reed, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I heard this instrument a while ago and I can't figure out what it's called. Can you help?"

"I can try, could you describe it for me?"

"Yeah, it sounds kinda like a violin, but a bit deeper. I'm just not sure what it's called." After she said this, Reed cupped his chin in his hand and held a thoughtful face for several moments. He already knew the answer, but was afraid that a quick reply might make her suspicious.

"Well, it sounds like you're talking about a cello. Both instruments are similar, but like you said, a cello is a lower pitch and is larger than a violin. Hope that answers your question." The scientist replied, noticing the interested look on her face. She smiled, as if he had told her the meaning of the universe. The blonde got up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, embracing him in a semi-tight hug.

"It does. Thanks!" Susan told him as she kissed him on the cheek. She started walking away from the couch, with the scientist starting at her until she was out of sight.

"That was slightly odd." Reed stated to no one in particular, lightly touching the spot she had just kissed. He grabbed the book from his lap and continued reading, still confused by his teammate's question.

* * *

So? How was it? Tell me in a review!

BTW, if you're interested in the song, here's a link to it, just remove the spaces: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v=6YyFMa-Yxas

See ya~!


End file.
